


I Want You to Be My First

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sweet and soft, loving first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter's first time with Tony. Lots of sweetness 💙💛🧡





	I Want You to Be My First

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 17 in this one! They have been dating for a couple years, but Peter wasn’t ready until a couple months after his birthday here. Enjoy!

Peter blushes and lays back on the bed. “I’m sure, Tony. I’m sure I’m ready. Please make love to me.”

Tony gets on the bed and straddles Peter’s thighs. “I know, but… you’re a virgin and… you’re sure, sure?”

Peter smiles and nods. “Please Tony, please make love to me. I love you so much, and I trust you. “There’s no one else I would rather have my first time with.” He promises. 

Tony beams, and his eyes crinkle at the sides with how happy he is. “God, how did I get so lucky?” He asks.

Peter giggles and spreads his legs, flushing a lovely pink. 

Tony touches Peter’s hip, slotting himself between peter’s hips. He tugs on Peter’s shirt, smiling at him. “Can I take your clothes off?”

Peter nods, sitting up a bit.

Tony slowly takes Peter’s shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. “God, you’re so gorgeous. I’ll never get tired of seeing you without a shirt on.”

Peter giggles softly and pulls Tony closer. “Okay, your turn.” He whispers. He pushes Tony’s shirt off and on the floor. He runs his hands over Tony’s chest, where the scars from the arc reactor live. Peter doesn’t get to see Tony shirtless, since he’s usually self conscious about it. “Wow… you’re so hot, Tony. Your body is so perfect, I- I can’t believe I get to touch you.”

Tony’s turn to blush. “Shut up.” He giggles. He pushes Peter back down on the bed, hand on his chest, as he kisses Peter. Making out with Peter is his very favorite thing to do in the whole world; but he’s had two years of that, and no years with having sex with Peter. So he pulls away from the kiss, and moves peter’s jeans off. He lets them fall to the floor with everything else, and looks at Peter in his underwear. “You’re so pretty, Peter. God, you’re just so pretty.”

Peter smiles and lets his hands roam over Tony’s shoulders and neck. He’s already half hard in his boxers, and he really wants Tony inside him more than anything. “C’mon, stop staring and touch me.”

Tony laughs softly and kisses Peter, pulling his boxers off. He swallows thickly. It’s his first time seeing peter’s cock. The most they’ve done is some heavy petting; which got Peter off but not Tony. Tony always had to excuse himself to his room. Now, though, he’s allowed to touch. 

So Tony touches his cock, lips salivating. It’s been over two years since he got to touch someone else’s cock. And Peter is so pretty, even here. His cock is flushed and pink and leaking slightly, even though Tony had only been touching Peter’s upper body until now.

Peter squirms and bucks his hips up. “T-Tony, I love this, a lot, but I’m gonna cum before you even stretch me.”

Tony smiles. “Do you want to? We don’t have to go all the way, you know.”

Peter nods. “I know. I want you to make love to me, Tony.”

Tony kisses him again, touching Peter’s body everywhere he can. He scoots down the bed a bit, kissing the head of Peter’s cock before moving lower and licking at his hole. 

Peter gasps and his fingers tangle themselves in Tony’s hair. “O-oh, Tony, oh, that feels good!”

Tony smiles and licks a few flat strokes before pulling back a bit and reaching over Peter to grab the lube. He kisses Peter’s shoulder on his way, smiling at him. “I’m so, unbelievably lucky that I have you.” He whispers. 

Peter blushes a rosy red now, hooking his legs over Tony’s shoulders. “Me t-too. Please, I want you inside me.”

Tony smirks and nods, kissing the boy’s hole again and sticking the tip of his tongue in. He leaves Peter writhing and tightening his knees around Tony’s head before he pulls back slightly to watch his finger breach Peter’s hole for the first time. He smiles at the moan he gets in return.

“Oh, that feels so weird! Oh, Tony, more, please!”

Tony laughs and moves his finger in and out, watching the hole flutter and clench around his finger. he crooks his finger and tries to search for it, but Peter is adamant, so he careful works another in. Two fingers is always the most painful, Tony has come to realize. So instead of watching peter’s hole, he watches the boy’s face. 

Luckily, Peter doesn’t seem in any pain. So Tony crooks his fingers and moves them in and out, kissing Peter’s upper thigh,

Peter gasps. “Oh, your beard feels so good there.” He whispers in awe. Peter must be experiencing so much right now, Tony can’t even imagine.

Tony is such a lucky man, to be allowed to experience this with him. 

He smiles and rubs his beard against Peter’s thigh happily, moving his fingers apart and up. Suddenly, Peter spasms and tightens his knees around Tony’s head again. “Oh! Is that it? Is that my prostate?”

Tony smiles and nods, rubbing his beard against Peter again. He scissors his fingers and makes a small love bite closer to Peter’s knee. “Does that feel good baby? Imagine how it’ll feel when-” He slips his third finger in- “My cock is inside you.”

Peter whines and bucks his hips. His poor cock is wet and leaking with want, and his legs are shaking. “Tony please, please, I want you inside me.”

Tony pulls back and Peter’s legs fall around him. He smiles and kisses Peter’s neck, leaving another love bite and grabbing a condom. 

Peter shakes his head. “I don’t want that I want you, just you. You’re clean, right?”

Tony opens his mouth, but frowns. “Yes, but-”

“I don’t want it. Please?” He gives Tony puppy eyes.

Tony sighs. Nope, he’s a sucker for Peter. He puts the condom away and pulls his pants and underwear off. He’s almost as hard as Peter, just from watching. He pours some lube in his hand and spreads it over his cock, before wiping some of it on Peter’s hole. Just in case. He wipes the rest on the bedsheets, and slots himself closer to Peter. Peter’s legs wrap around Tony’s hips, and Tony lines himself up.

“Wait.” Peter whispers.

Tony freezes, looking up at Peter with worry. “You can change your mind, it’s okay. I-”

Peter shakes his head. “No, no. I want you to kiss me when you make love to me.” He flushes, but keeps eye contact.

Tony relaxes at that, nodding and cupping peter’s face. “I love you so much, peter. Tell me if you want to stop.” He says and kisses peter. God, the boy is so perfect. He slowly pushes his way inside, until he’s balls deep. 

Peter pulls away from the kiss and pushes their foreheads together. One hand is around Tony’s neck, keeping him as close as possible. The other is resting over his head, on the pillow. 

Tony adjusts so one hand is holding his own body weight up, and the other can intertwine his and Peter’s fingers. He smiles and huffs short breaths between the space of his and Peter’s lips. “Are you okay?”

Peter nods and squeezes Tony’s hand, smiling. “Yeah. Move, please?”

Tony nods and kisses Peter again, starting to slowly move his hips to grind against Peter’s with every thrust. 

Peter moans into the kiss, crossing his ankles at the small of Tony’s back. He pulls at Tony’s hair softly, but it’s more just to have a grip on anything at all. He keeps pushing Tony’s head against his own.

Tony smiles and speeds up his hips, not too hard, but enough for Peter to feel it good now.

Peter moans more and throws his head back, moving Tony’s head to the crook of his neck.

Tony wastes no time on leaving love bites and kisses in Peter’s neck, panting with the effort of this pace.

“P-please, I-I I think I’m gonna cum.” Peter whimpers. 

Tony pulls back and lets go of Peter’s hand. He starts to stroke Peter’s cock in time with his thrusts, managing to hit Peter’s prostate with this better angle.

“Fuck.” Peter curses. He moves one hand to Tony’s back, and the other to his shoulder, biting his own lip as pleasure washes over him. He cums with a force he’s never experienced before, and scratches down Tony’s arm and back.

Tony groans and ducks his head onto Peter’s chest as he cums inside Peter, kissing his chest and keeping his hips and hand as steady as possible.

After, Tony pulls put and lays on his back, pulling Peter on top of him. “I love you so much, baby boy.” He says softly. 

Peter smiles brightly and kisses him lazily. “I love you too. So, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
